Revenge
by Mavira
Summary: Scourge wanted revenge on his littermates. He wanted to hurt them like they had hurt him when they were younger. Based on 'The Rise of Scourge' with extra parts that I added. one-shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Parts taken from** The Rise of Scourge **

Fueled By Hate

"So it's true!" Rube exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes. Ruby and Socks, what were they doing here? "Tiny—I mean Scourge—Our House-folk left us and abandoned us." I smirked inside myself. Good. They deserved it. They deserved what they used to dish out to me when we were kits. They would be stupid to come here and expect me to give them food and shelter. Not after everything they did to me. They were the causes of making my life miserable.

"We don't know how to get our own food. Will you help us, please?" Socks asked. I narrowed my eyes even more. They look thin and ragged. It was a sorry sight. They do need the food. I smirk to myself and decide to play with them. Let them beg and plead for forgiveness.

"Why should I?" I challenged them. Their eyes widen with disbelief. This is a good feeling. They're afraid I'll deny them of food. It makes me excited and more antsy for more reactions. "My own cats barely have enough to eat. It's not my problem if you're too stupid and weak to feed yourselves." Then the begging begins. They are poor starved creatures. I used to beg to them, for me to play, to let me have more kittypet food. Now they're the ones begging.

"Oh yes," I answer coldly. They squirm a little. I wonder if it's in fear or from hunger. It doesn't matter to me. "We are BloodClan." Their eyes widen when I unsheathe my claws.

"I am more than you two will ever be!" I say coldly. They shiver. It pleases me. My eyes scan them carefully again. They are un-groomed ad they look like they got into a fight. Ruby's left ear is torn.

"I am leader of BloodClan. That's more than you'll ever be able to say!" I stalk up to them and take my claws to Sock's head. "Remember how you two loved to fight in the garden?" I asked. Sock's doesn't answer. That's alright with me. I just want them to realize how powerful I am. "Remember how you never let me join? Well, I've learned. I'm a much better fighter then you'll ever be." I laughed coldly and grag my claw across Ruby's shoulder. She squeals.

"Doesn't blood mean anything?" she asks. I smirk.

"Oh yes, blood is everything to me. I love it!"

My Clan is watching this confrontation with wide curious eyes. "Get them something to eat. But save the good stuff. The Clan comes first." I look both of my littermates in their eyes. "Not kin. Kin comes last in BloodClan. Always." Bone brings them something to eat. It's a small box of chicken with two pieces inside of it. I watch them eat, my lip curled in disgust.

"Thanks, Scourge," Socks meows as he eats the chicken up. I narrow my eyes.

"You think I gave you that food for free?" I meow. "I gave it to you because I want something in return." I sneered at them. "I want to see how you're fighting's coming along."

"Scourge," Ruby mewed quietly. "We both know you're a better fighter than us."

"Yeah?" I snarl. "You're stupid. You're not fighting me! I only fight cats that are worth my time." I purred, "But I love watching cats fight." I flick my tail and my deputy is instantly at my side.

"Sir?"

"Pick two of our best fighters," I order. To set a good example to my guests, Bone obeys instantly.

"Sir, that would be Snake and Ice." Snake and Ice. Yes. They were high up in the ranks. I knew who they were.

"Get them." Bone nodded and dipped his head to me. He left and came back with a white cat and a gray cat. Ice and Snake.

I call them to the side. "Ice, Snake," I mutter quietly. "Don't kill them." I don't want them to die. I want them to remember how powerful their little runt littermate is and how I went to great lengths to achieve what I have. I want them to envy me every time they think of me. My two warriors dip their heads to me and then leave.

A small circle has formed around them while they were eating. _Convenient._ I think. "That's saves Bone the trouble for trying to making a circle." I jump onto the top of my dumpster where I have a nice view of the arena. I look at Ruby and Socks. They're lost. They have no idea what's happening.

That makes me excited. It'll be more fun to watch if they don't see it coming. My warriors are watching me for the signal for them to tear the guests apart.

"Go," I say quietly, flicking my tail. I watch, pertched from my own spot. It's interesting.

Ice has launched himself at Ruby and Snake went for Socks. Ruby and Socks both had the same reaction. They jump back. But they get caught by their attackers and get pinned down.

Snake and Socks were having more of a fight. Socks was getting pinned down by Snake and then Socks would weasel out and try to throw Snake a blow. But since Snake was a warrior with strong muscles and a full belly, he ended up winning that fight. He began tearing Socks' fur off of him and then leaving long single claw marks all over—snakes. I watched with delight every time Snake sent one of his claws into Socks' flesh. The feeling made me feel wonderful.

While Snake and Socks were going at it, Ruby and Ice were fighting. Well that's not what I would call it. Ruby was failing terrible at dodging Ice's blows and therefore was getting scratched up. That battle was won but my attention turned back to Snake and Socks.

Socks was beating Snake. That wasn't possible. A minute ago Snake was tearing Socks into pieces but now Snake was getting torn apart himself. I looked around. Bone was at the edge of the circle, his muscles tense and waiting for me to order him into the battle between Socks and Snake. I gave a brief nod and Bone launched himself into the battle between the two toms. I watched, interested.

Bone was strong and gifted at fighting and in a heartbeat, he had Snake out of Socks' grasp and the two were fighting Socks. They eventually brought him down and began to stick their claws into him to weaken him.

"Stop," I ordered. My warriors immediately jumped off of the guests. "Do you understand now?" I asked. "BloodClan." Ruby was licking her wounds and Socks was gasping for break. "Don't come back again and don't forget how powerful I've become. So powerful, I don't even have to beat you up myself to get revenge." Ruby's eyes were stretched wide and she was shaking. Socks was indifferent. And I could care less. He had screamed for mercy. That was what I wanted.

"Get these cats out of my sight," I sneer. "They are not welcome in BloodClan territory."

"Yes, Scourge," Bone answered. He and a few other warriors went with him to get rid of the pair of cats.

I had gotten my revenge. It was sweet revenge. I loved every minute of it.


End file.
